Forbidden Love
by Hibari Kyoya Lover 18
Summary: Werewolves and Vampires... They all seem so fake but so real... What happens when a Vampire falls in love with a Werewolf and the Werewolf falls in love with the Vampire? Will their love last, or will the rivalry between the two keep them apart forever? Warnings: Bad Summary, Coarse Language and Supernatural Beings. Viewer Discretion is Advised.
1. Meeting

**Forbidden Love**

**Hey guys! I'm back! Are you excited for my new D18? You can always count on me to supply you with plenty of D18 fan fiction! This one, involves a werewolf and a vampire who fall in a forbidden love. I'm still having that competition! 50****th**** reviewer gets to request a fic of ANY PAIRING IN KHR! Well, lets get a move on!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Coarse Language, Violence and Supernatural Beings. Viewer Discretion is Advised!**

**I don't own KHR!**

* * *

**Hibari P.O.V.**

Hibari sat on the branch of a tree. He looked out into the dark, open space from his perch, enjoying the view, when suddenly, he felt another presence- a werewolf's presence. He hopped down swiftly, awaiting his opponent. When the furry creature finally attacked him, he was ready. He knocked the creature upside the head with his tonfa. It fell, and whimpered, holding its head. Hibari could've cared less.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore"

He knocked his tonfa into the same spot on the beast's head, successfully killing him. The sweet smell of blood filled the skylark-vampire's nose. He leaned down and was just about to sink his fangs into the beast when, he felt another presence. The whole werewolf pack was here this time. Hibari stood from his kneeling position. He swiftly attacked one with his tonfa, hitting his gut. One kicked him, but he quickly retaliated, killing that one too. He easily took out the rest of the pack, except one. He had blond hair, brown eyes, and was really lean. He was a handsome man, but Hibari knocked that thought out of his head, along with the man-no werewolf's shoulder. The wolf fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. He looked up at Hibari and pleaded mercy. Hibari refused him and hit him upside the head, knocking him out. He took all of the pack, but that lone wolf and brought them back to Vamp-Camp. They would have a feast tonight.

Little, did the wolf know, but that was mercy.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know that was a short start but, at least it's something, right? So Hibari's a Vampire, Dino is a Werewolf and they just met. It's all good, for now at least. Now, remember, darlings, R&R!**


	2. Bathing Can Be Awkward

**Forbidden Love**

**Hey! I hope you're ready for the next chapter! (If there's anyone reading it) I need one review a chapter, for proof that you guys are actually reading this. I've still got my contest going on. So, keep reviewin'! Let's get a move on!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Coarse Language, Violence and Supernatural Beings. Viewer Discretion is Advised!**

**I don****'****t own KHR!**

**Dino P.O.V.**

Dino thought about the vampire who knocked him out. He was a really pretty man. Pale skin, slate coloured eyes and raven hair. He knocked those thought out of his head. He was never going to be aloud to mate with a Vampire. Where he lived, it was the same as committing a sin. The werewolves and vampires had been at feud for almost 400 years! Nothing would change, he was never going to date that beautiful man! Even if he had the chance, that man seemed like the kind of guy who didn't like being tied down. There was also a huge chance that he would never see him again.

Dino got up off of the ground, where the Vampire had left him. He dusted off and walked -on all fours- back to his den. Once there, he curled up, still in his wolf form. He turned into it when he was in the middle of battle. He hid his nose under his big, puffy, blonde tail and closed his eyes. He dreamt of the Vampire that night.

When Dino woke up, he was in his human form, but was completely naked. He crawled over to his pile of clothing. He grabbed a pair of cargo pants, orange boxers and a black t-shirt. He pulled them on, making sure to pull his tail out through the hole in the back of his jeans. He stretched his limbs as he crawled out of his den. The remaining members of his pack, went hunting without him again. He overslept for the 5th time that week. He yawned, crawled back into his den and came out with his dirty clothes. He went down to the nearby river. He got undressed and walked into the water. He pulled a small bar of soap out from his pocket and started scrubbing himself and his clothes.

*CRACK* a twig snapped from behind him.

He turned to see a Vampire. The one from the other night… He was blushing heavily, staring at him and trying to sneak away. His expression was blank, but he was "sneaking" away. Dino was shocked. He saw the man who was oh-so beautiful, again. The Vampire booked it into the bushes before Dino could say anything. Dino blushed upon realizing why the Vampire was blushing, and sat in the water awkwardly. He continued to clean and soon he was out of the cold water, and back in his warm den.

**A/N: Haha! I ****HAD ****to make it awkward somehow! That seemed like the only way. Well remember, my darlings, R&R for the contest! I have 30 reviews so far! Keep 'em coming! **


	3. Awkward Moments

**Forbidden Love**

**Hey! I hope you****'****re ready for the next chapter! (If there****'****s anyone reading it) I need one review a chapter, for proof that you guys are actually reading this. I've still got my contest going on. So, keep reviewin****'****! Let****'****s get a move on!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Coarse Language, Violence and Supernatural Beings. Viewer Discretion is Advised!**

**I don****'****t own KHR!**

**Hibari P.O.V.**

Hibari ran through the lush, green forest, thinking about what he just saw. It was weird, seeing a wolf man bathing; he didn't even know they bathed! The thought made him shudder; why didn't he kill the wolf, like all of the other ones? He didn't know why; he never would. Once he deemed himself far enough, he stopped, leaned down with his hands on his knees, panting. He must've ran at least 3 miles! Collapsing on the ground, huffing and puffing, he realized that was the same wolf that he showed mercy to the other night. He immediately got angry and got the urge to bite the man to death, but he couldn't bring himself to go back for that sole reason. He decided to call it a day, and went into bat form. He flew to his nearby camp, and found his tree. Hanging upside down on one of the branches, he slowly fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

When he woke up, it was dusk. He hopped off of the branch and morphed into human form. He was completely naked, but it was dark enough that no one could see. He leapt up onto a branch of his tree and dug in the part he hollowed for his stuff. He pulled out a pair of black pants, purple boxers and a white button up shirt. He put his clothes on and walked off to go hunt. He could really go for a werewolf's blood at the moment. He ran through the forest, until he got to the river. He jumped over it, making sure not to get wet. He came across the werewolf camp, noticing the wolves perched around a fire. One wolf, caught his eye. It had blond fur, brown eyes and the tip of his tail was white. 'What a pretty wolf' he thought to himself before almost biting himself to death. He continued watching, taking note of all the other wolves' appearances. One of them had reddish brown fur, with white tips of the ears. Another one, had dark indigo fur, black tail and ears. Another had purple fur with black tips of the ears and tail. They were all so different. Hibari had never seen a pack quiet like that. The vampire locked his prey in sight, ducking behind a bush. He charged out from behind his the reddish brown wolf, bit it, and dragged it back, before running away with the animal in his mouth. The thing started speaking.

"So this is it, huh?" it started "My name is Tsunayoshi. Make my death quick please."

Hibari nodded. Once he was at his tree, he bit it again, making sure that it was dead, before sucking the blood out of it. He threw the corpse and was burying it, when a fellow vampire walked over.

"Kyoya." Fong said, Hibari turned.

"What?" he replied, continuing to dig.

"Kyoya, what did I tell you about drinking werewolf blood? You know that this thing could carry diseases."

Hibari shrugged. "I'd know. Their blood tastes strange when they have diseases." He replied sharply. Fong sighed in defeat, wishing that his young cousin would be more careful. He walked away awkwardly, leaving the burial alone. Hibari sighed, as he finished his task. He sat down against his home tree and stared at the clouded night sky. He frowned. The blood taste was still in his mouth, he felt guilty for taking that wolf's life. Guilt. A new feeling. He never felt this way before. It was strange, but he shrugged it off.

_Little did he know it, but he was becoming a "Feeler". _

**A/N: Remember I need one review to post chapter 4! My contest is still going, so R&R, my darlings! **


	4. Pain Happens

**Forbidden Love**

**Hey! I hope you****'****re ready for the next chapter! (If there****'****s anyone reading it) I need one review a chapter, for proof that you guys are actually reading this. I****'****ve still got my contest going on. So, keep reviewin****'****! Let****'****s get a move on!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Coarse Language, Violence and Supernatural Beings. Viewer Discretion is Advised!**

**I don****'****t own KHR!**

**Dino P.O.V.**

Dino thought about the traumatic sight he just saw. His little bro, attacked by the Vampire from earlier. He couldn't believe it. He went back to his den. The other wolves didn't even let him go to save him; they all said that it was his fate. Dino couldn't stand it, he got up and walked -on all fours- to his den. He morphed back into human form and hugged his knees to his chest. He pulled his tail close, rested his forehead on his knees and began to cry.

"Tsuna!" He cried out, not noticing another werewolf presence.

"Dino" said man jumped, it startled him.

"What?" he replied, putting his head back on his knees.

"Sawada was always going to die this way." The woman said.

"I know. I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon, though." he responded to the other wolf. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay, Dino." She whispered softly.

"But, but, Chrome, you understand what I'm feeling, right?" He said to the woman

"Yes, but I'm feeling it in my own way." she said, smiling. She ruffled his hair and got up.

"Stay strong for Sawada, Dino." She whispered to him before leaving his den.

Dino cried for a bit longer before falling asleep.

_That was an eventful night._

**A/N: Sorry for all of my short chapters! (If anyone's reading this) I didn't get a review for this one, but I'm posting it anyway. I will need one review for this chapter, for me to post the next. Thank you for reading! (if you are) R&R, my darlings!**


	5. Open Feelings

**Forbidden Love**

**Hey! I hope you****'****re ready for the next chapter! (If there****'****s anyone reading it) I need one review a chapter, for proof that you guys are actually reading this. I've still got my contest going on. So, keep reviewin****'****! 14 more reviews, guys! Also, I will give a summary of the characters:**

**Werewolves:**

**Skull (Alive)**

**Chrome (Alive)**

**Dino (Alive)**

**Tsuna (Deceased)**

**Vampire so far:**

**Fong (Alive)**

**Hibari (Alive)**

**Let****'****s get a move on! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Coarse Language, Violence and Supernatural Beings. Viewer Discretion is Advised!**

**I don****'****t own KHR!**

**Hibari P.O.V.**

Hibari sat back in the hollow of his tree. He licked his bat wings and curled into a little ball of bat fuzz. It was storming and he was freezing. It was really cold outside and he couldn't handle it. He flew out of his tree into the night sky, looking for somewhere warmer. He flew until he found a warm looking hole in the ground. He floated in and turned human. There was a big heap of something in there, but it was so dark, he couldn't see what it was. All he knew was that it was warm. He curled his cold, naked form up to the warm thing and fell beyond the reach of conscious.

When Hibari awoke, he didn't really remember where he was until he sat up. He realized that the warm thing he was snuggled up to, was also snuggled up to him. He eyed the thing closely and realized what it was.

It was a werewolf.

A blonde one.

It was the pretty werewolf.

He jumped up and covered his crotch. The wolf sat up and mumbled

"Vampire-san, I saw all of it already. You can uncover yourself."

Hibari refused to move his hands.

"You killed my brother" the blonde wolf, who just morphed onto his human form, said.

"Huh?" Hibari looked at him, confused.

"Tsuna, you dragged him off the other night…" Dino sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Hibari's eyes widened in shock. That kid, was this man's little brother?

"S-Sorry." Hibari said bluntly. Dino shrugged.

"It happens" Dino frowned. Hibari sat down beside him, looking into the caramel brown eyes.

"But, really, I am." he whispered, holding the now crying werewolf.

"This is your fault." Dino cried as he sobbed into Hibari's chest.

"I know." Hibari mumbled, hugging the man closer.

"I can't stop myself from forgiving you." he cried harder into the man's chest.

Hibari's eyes widened further.

"….why?" he asked in a low whisper.

'I don't know." the wild dog screamed into Hibari's chest.

"I want to hate you, but I can't. I don't know why. I'm so confused. I think it's because I… I…. Love you."

Dino stuttered into the man's collarbone. Hibari blushed a deep shade of red. Then he realized something; he loved this man back. It was a dangerous love, but he didn't care. He cupped Dino's cheek in his palm and angled the man's head so he was looking into the vampire's eyes.

"I think I love you too." Hibari whispered, kissing the man's lips. Dino kissed him back as Hibari wiped away Dino's tears.

_That escalated quickly._

**A/N: Sorry that took so long! I went to a big Anime Convention so… It was a blast! I was dressed as Chrome Dokuro and Akane Tsunemori! Akane is from this really cool anime called Psycho-Pass! You should watch it, because almost no one has. No one knew who I was at the Convention… So, please watch Psycho-Pass! The art is by Amano-Sensei, but the plot belongs to someone else. Please watch it! R&R my darlings!**


	6. Lovers

**Forbidden Love**

**Hey! I hope you****'****re ready for the next chapter! (If there****'****s anyone reading it) I need one review a chapter, for proof that you guys are actually reading this. I've still got my contest going on. So, keep reviewin****'****! 14 more reviews, guys! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Coarse Language, Violence, Sexual content and Supernatural Beings. Viewer Discretion is Advised!**

**I don****'****t own KHR!**

**Dino P.O.V.**

Dino slept peacefully two days after Tsuna was dragged off. It was storming outside and he was freezing cold. He sensed the presence of a vampire in his den. He opened his eyes only to notice a small shadow turn into a man. A man with pale, creamy skin, charcoal black hair and silver, glowing eyes. He noted that, like werewolves, bats transform into naked people. He felt as the vampire snuggled up to him and fell asleep. As soon as he knew the man was sleeping, he covered the other creature with his furry body to keep them warm.

When he woke up, he saw that the vampire was standing, staring at him, while covering his crotch. Dino rubbed his eyes and mumbled

"Vampire-san, I've seen it already, you can uncover yourself." The vampire refused to move his hands.

Dino quickly transformed into his human form. Before Dino could stop himself, he began talking again.

"You killed my brother." he whispered

"huh?"

"You dragged him off."

"I'm sorry"

"It happens"

"But really, I am"

Dino started crying again, but soon felt himself being enveloped by warmth. The vampire was hugging him.

"This is your fault."

"I know"

"I can't stop myself from forgiving you."

"Why?"

"I don't know! I want to hate you, but I can't. I don't know why. I'm so confused. I think it's because I… I…. Love you." He confessed into the man's collarbone.

"I think I love you too." The younger man confessed before tilting the older man's head up. He leaned in slowly and kissed him deeply. The wolf immediately kissed back, allowing it to get deeper and more lustful.

"By the way, I am Dino Cavallone" Dino whispered lustfully when the kiss ended.

"I'm Kyoya Hibari" the younger man said, voice dripping with want.

Soon, later, they were panting on the cold hard ground, wrapped in each others arms. Dino kissed the man's forehead and whispered

"I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too, Dino"

Dino thought for a bit; he needed to get Kyoya out of there without the werewolves seeing anything.

"Kyoya, turn into your bat form."

"Why?"

"I need to hide you from sight when I get you out of here."

Hibari understood and transformed. Dino did too, and said

"Ok, this might hurt." He pulled the bat between his jaws and walked out, successfully hiding his bat lover. He creeped out of the werewolf settlement.

When he got to the Vampire territory, he let Hibari out and whispered

I can't go any further, or they'll catch us." he licked the bat before leaving. Before he ran off though, he mumbled

"I'll meet you by the river tomorrow at noon."

Hibari nodded and flew to his tree. He hung upside down and whispered to himself

"I'll see you soon."

_That was nice._

**A/N: Guys! I made a Facebook page called "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fans United" If you have a Facebook, you should go like it. I will be really happy. Remember, R&R my darlings.**


	7. Rokudo Mukuro

**Forbidden Love**

**Hey! I hope you****'****re ready for the next chapter! (If there****'****s anyone reading it) I need one review a chapter, for proof that you guys are actually reading this. I****'****ve still got my contest going on. So, keep reviewin****'****! 13 more reviews, guys! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Coarse Language, Violence, Sexual content and Supernatural Beings. Viewer Discretion is Advised!**

**I don****'****t own KHR!**

**Hibari P.O.V.**

Hibari flew down to the river, awaiting the arrival of his lover. He transformed into his human form and put on the clothing he always kept under a boulder. Black skinny jeans, black tee shirt, and a black cape. He was ready, to see his lover again. They were forbidden. It was against the rituals of both species to fall love fall in love with the opposite.

When the blonde wolf appeared and transformed, Hibari walked to meet him. Dino leaned down and pecked him on the lips.

"Hey Kyoya, how about me have some _fun_ before we discuss the matter of our families?" Dino asked, running his finger over Kyoya's cheek. Hibari frowned.

"Not right now, omnivore, we need to talk about the matters. Important stuff first, silly omnivore."

Dino frowned and whispered

"But Kyoya, this is important too."

"Not as important as the fact we might get killed for this."

Dino furrowed his brows and frowned.

"I guess I really don't want to lose you….."

"Exactly, I wouldn't want to lose me either." Hibari said sarcastically then he laughed cutely, his remark made Dino pout.

"Ok, Kyoya, do you want me to tell the vampires and werewolves?"

Hibari looked down.

"No." He grumbled

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because"

"Kyoya, I said, because why?"

"Because, I love you."

"and?"

"I don't want to lose you either."

"Altogether now please."

"Because I love you and I don't want to lose you either."

"Good." Dino said, ruffling Kyoya's hair.

Hibari glared up at the wolf, earning a smile in return. Dino leaned down and pecked his lover on the forehead. He strolled over to the river and sat down, dipping his feet into the water.

"So what are we going to do about the sin we have committed?" Dino asked, trying to catch a fish.

"I don't know" Hibari replied, repeating his lovers actions.

*CRACK*

A twig snapped behind them and another vampire came into view.

"Kufufufu looks like Kyouya has committed a huge crime."

"Rokudo Mukuro!" Hibari exclaimed, standing up, with his lover.

"who?" Dino asked, confused.

"My half brother." Hibari grumbled.

Dino's mouth formed the shape of an 'O' as Hibari whipped out his tonfas and Mukuro pulled out a three pronged spear. The men clashed in pure hate. At one point, Hibari was about to end it all, but Mukuro ran in the opposite direction, yelling something.

"Kyouya! I'm going to tell everyone else"

When Hibari found Mukuro, he was talking to Fong.

It was too late….

_Well, well, well. Someone's in trouble._

**A/N: Haha I cliffed you! If you read the last chapter, you will know that I have a Facebook page called "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fans United" I only have three likes and two of them are from people I know personally. Please like the page! R&R my darlings! 13 more reviews now!**


	8. Escapee

**Forbidden Love**

**Hey! I hope you****'****re ready for the next chapter! I need one review a chapter, for proof that you guys are actually reading this. I****'****ve still got my contest going on. So, keep reviewin****'****! 11 more reviews, guys! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Coarse Language, Violence, Sexual content and Supernatural Beings. Viewer Discretion is Advised!**

**I don****'****t own KHR!**

**Dino P.O.V.**

Dino chased after Kyoya, hoping that Rokudo Mukuro hadn't said anything to the vampire society. When he got there, he hid behind a bush, and saw Kyoya looking stressed, trying to explain something to someone who looked exactly like him. He heard what his lover and the other man were saying from his spot.

"Rokudo is lying."

"I know you don't like your brother Kyoya, but that is no reason for me not to believe him."

"I know, but please, believe me, I'm not friends with that wolf. I was just luring him in, so I could kill him."

"Were you? Were you really?" the other man pressed.

"Yes I was."

"I still don't believe you one hundred percent, but you can prove me wrong by killing the wolf and bringing the body here. If Rokudo says that he doesn't recognize it, then you will be sentenced to death or worse, banishment."

Hibari gasped. Banishment? That was the worst thing that could happen to a vampire. At least that's what Dino heard; yes it was, he remembered clearly. If a vampire got banished from his or her tribe, no other tribe of vampires would accept him or her, leaving the vampire helpless. Dino's eyes widened at what this meant, he might've cost Kyoya the love of his family. He didn't want that. He never wanted to hurt his lover. He frowned deeply and snuck away from the settlement.

He transformed when he got to his den. He walked in and curled up in a big fluffy ball of fur. He was dozing off when all of a sudden, a bat burst into the den. A familiar bat, it snuggled up to him before he transformed. Dino looked at his lover, confused.

"I refused to kill you and now they're chasing me. I realized that no one would think to check a crack in the ground, so here I am." Hibari whispered in a rushed tone. He snuggled closer into Dino's fur before drifting off into a deep sleep. Dino stared at him, shocked. Kyoya, didn't care that he was being shunned, all he cared about was being with Dino and that's all that Dino could ask for. He closed his paws around Kyoya's naked body and pulled him close.

"It's ok, I will protect you."

_That was random…._

**A/N: Hey guys! So I wrote a oneshot! If you want, you can go check that out! It's called "My Omnivore, My Carnivore" It is really fluffy, so…. I have 4 likes on my Facebook page and I only need 11 more reviews. I'm so excited to be able to write one of you guys a story! R&R my sweethearts!**


	9. Supernatural Information

**Forbidden Love**

**Hey! I hope you****'****re ready for the next chapter! I need one review a chapter, for proof that you guys are actually reading this. I****'****ve still got my contest going on. So, keep reviewin****'****! 10 more reviews, friends! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Coarse Language, Violence, Sexual content and Supernatural Beings. Viewer Discretion is Advised!**

**I don****'****t own KHR!**

**Hibari P.O.V.**

Hibari pressed himself further into his lover's fur. It was a lot colder in the den than he thought it was. He tried to get closer, but he couldn't. He felt his lover pull him as close as possible. He opened his eyes to stare at the big, brown wolf eyes of his lover, before the older man transformed into his human form. He looked absolutely adorable, even in his human form. Caramel brown eyes, tanned skin, golden blond hair, a golden blond tail and equally golden blond wolf ears. Yes, even in his human form, he had a tail and wolf ears. Even in human form, vampires had fangs and small wings sprouted from their backs. It was something that they couldn't change; a defect that gives away their supernatural type.

Fairies were human sized, but they could shrink if they wanted to. They had large, sparkly wings, that's how others could tell if someone was a fairy.

Merpeople, when they get out of the water, they develop legs. But even with legs, you could tell. They usually had really pale skin and strangely bright hair colours. If they didn't have either, you could always tell if they were merpeople because when they walked out of water, their thighs turned the colour of their tail and got really scaly.

Witches, you can always tell a witch by its ears; their ears were really pointy.

Cat creatures, cat creatures are really tough to notice. They usually had blue, green or yellow eyes, long, sharp nails and black, white or silvery-grey hair. Sometimes, you could notice their ears and tails, which were often hidden.

All supernatural types had their characteristics. Characteristics that pointed them out to the world. But there was one organism that was missing; humans. Humans went extinct long ago. The thing is, that when a human and supernatural type mix, their baby is always supernatural. Eventually, all humans mixed with someone of the supernatural, and the race was lost forever.

_Poor humans._

**A/N: This was a filler chapter! It just summed up the whole supernatural type thing, so…. I hope you enjoyed it though! Remember, my Facebook page, "Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fans United" If you don't know how to follow/like it, you can ask me how to in a review! R&R, my sweeties!**


	10. Runaway

**Forbidden Love**

**Hey! Ten chapters, I'm on fire! I need one review a chapter, for proof that you guys are actually reading this. I****'****ve still got my contest going on. So, keep reviewin****'****! 6 more reviews, friends! (I'm really excited) **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Coarse Language, Violence, Sexual content and Supernatural Beings. Viewer Discretion is Advised!**

**I don****'****t own KHR!**

**Dino P.O.V.**

"Kyoya, what are we going to do? We can't stay here because the other wolves will find out eventually."

Hibari shrugged at the older man's question.

"We can… I don't know either" Dino mumbled.

"Dino, this may be an insult, but, would you be willing to leave your family?"

The question caught Dino by surprise.

"Why? What are you thinking?"

"Well, you and I both know that some races are forbidden to mate, so, why don't we go off into territory that hasn't been claimed, and make a settlement where they can? I know it sounds crazy, but there are a lot of creatures like us, who can't mate with the ones they love, because of things that happened in the past."

"…." Dino was silent. But he thought it over. _'Well, I love Kyoya, and I would love him even more if we could raise a little wolf-vamp pack. But can I really leave my family? Wait, the only person I liked here was Tsuna, but he's gone now, so, I guess I can leave. And just think, a lot of our kind will be able to live freely.' _

"Okay Kyoya, we'll go at dusk"

Dino sat up from his laying position and pulled his vampire into his lap before kissing down the younger man's neck and running his hands up and down Kyoya's thighs. Hibari groaned lightly, biting his lip afterwards. Dino shook his head in disapproval, he wanted to here those sounds that Kyoya was making. He kissed the younger man with passion. Soon enough, They were doing very "sexual" things. When they came, Dino collapsed beside Hibari and pulled him into his arms, in a protective way.

"Okay, we need to pack up some food and clothing." Dino mumbled, looking at his lover.

"Ok, in ten minutes, we'll go out hunting."

They laid there for ten minutes, before Hibari worked up the strength to sit up. He transformed into the bat form and Dino transformed into wolf form, before Dino snuck Hibari out. They hunted until it was 6:30 pm. They got back with loads of food and started packing it away in burlap bags, they got Dino's clothes and at 6:55, Dino transformed into wolf form again. Hibari tied the bags to Dino's sides, making the knots nice and tight. He morphed into bat form and they snuck out of their den one last time.

It was 7:00 when they got out for good. They walked out into the sunset, excitedly awaiting their next journey.

_Their next journey…._

**A/N: There! Now they actually accomplish something! Remember, my Facebook page, ****"****Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fans United****"**** If you don****'****t know how to follow/like it, you can ask me how to in a review! My contest is almost over! I need 6 more of your lovely reviews! R&R, my sweeties! **


	11. Their Perfect Life

**Forbidden Love**

**Well, I think that this is the last chapter. I'm gonna wrap it all up in this one. Thank you for supporting my story and reviewing so many times! I only need a few more, then I get to write a story for one of you guys! Remember, the setup is: My fiftieth reviewer gets to request a story to me (It can be, yaoi, yuri or hentai, it doesn't matter), I will write it for them. I has to be a pairing in KHR, though. Once the review gets in, I will announce the winner on my profile, or look out for it in the story written right after. You can review or PM your story ideas to me once I announce the lucky person!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Coarse Language, Violence, Sexual content and Supernatural Beings. Viewer Discretion is Advised!**

**I don****'****t own KHR!**

**Both P.O.V.**

Hibari and Dino found some unclaimed territory, 2 weeks into their search. It was a surprisingly large place with a pond and some forest, there was also a meadow. They thought about what kind of home to build.

"We could make a new den" Dino suggested.

"But, our old one was cold."

"Oh yeah, you don't have fur"

"Duh. You can't exactly live in a tree….."

"Obviously. Hey! We can build one of those things that humans lived in!"

"You mean a house?"

"Yeah!"

"How? We don't have the proper materials"

"Where there's a will, there's a way!" Dino exclaimed before running into the forest and dragging out a bunch of logs.

"With these?" Hibari asked, picking one up and eying it closely.

Dino nodded in excitement, and they set to work.

At the end of the day, all they needed was something to be used as flooring. Hibari thought about it for a moment before an idea flashed across his mind.

"I'll be right back" he said before running into the woods. He came back ten minutes later with a lot of mud, dirt, twigs, leaves, sap and grass.

"Kyoya, how on earth are we supposed to make flooring with all of this?"

"Just watch" Hibari went back into the place they would soon call home. Forty-five minutes later, he came back out.

"Kyoya, what did you do?"

"I covered the ground with dirt, I covered the dirt with mud, layered over the mud with grass and did the finishing touches with some, sap-dipped leaves."

When Dino walked in, he was surprised by the success of his lover, it looked great! They hauled their stuff in, ate the last little bit of their food, before hunting for the rest of the night. In ten days, they built 10 houses. Within the time span of one month, they had other runaways living there in the peaceful settlement.

Two months after they moved there, Dino and Hibari wanted vampire-pups. A male vampire's body has the setup so that male pregnancy was possible. The vampire pregnancy only lasted six months, three trimesters, every trimester was two months due to the vampire's quick development in the womb.

Hibari got pregnant, and six months later, gave birth to six vampire-pups. They all had pale skin, blue eyes and blond hair. They could all transform into bats, wolves and humans. They all had fluffy blond tails, and ears, but also had fangs and little black wings. They were all so adorable, three boys and three girls. Of course, being a werewolf, Dino didn't think they had enough kids, so they had two more litters of six. The births exhausted Hibari, but it was worth it, because seeing Dino smile so brightly at the life they had created, made it so perfect. The lives they lead were perfect.

_Their lives were perfect, no matter what….._

_**The End**_

**A/N: Thank you guys again for supporting this story! I need your reviews, guys! I want to announce the winner! I want to write one of you guys a story! Thank you to 'YamaDera Farah', who reviewed multiple times, and liked my Facebook page, which I'll stop bothering you about now, but please, like it, I've still only got 4 likes on it. Anyway, R&R, my sweet darlings!**


End file.
